Family Guy: When Worlds Collide
"Family Guy: When Worlds Collide" is the last episode with tv movie of the finale thirteenth season of Family Guy and American Dad ''and is a crossover with ''The Simpsons. It aired on May 28th, 2015, released on Paramount Television and Nickelodeon. Synopsis The Quahogians leave Quahog when Peter writes an offensive comic strip, only to have their car get destroyed. They find themselves in the town of Springfield, where they meet and befriend the Simpson family. Stewie takes lessons in prank calls and skateboarding from Bart, Lois and Marge bond over their idiotic husbands,[1] Lisa discovers that Meg is as good at the saxophone as she is (to her chagrin)[2] and a brawl breaks out between Peter and Homer over which beer is the best – Pawtucket or Duff.[3] In addition, Brian gets intolerant of Santa's Little Helper's sloppiness[4] and Chris joins Maggie in sucking on pacifiers.[5] Full story When Brian gets annoyed by an unfunny corporation, he decides to work his own. His art is a hit at first, but when he offends women with his strip and the Internet turns against him, he tries to clear his name on Joyce's show which backfires. Faced with an soldiers at the door, the quahogians decides to leave Quahog until things blow over. After facing the soldiers, the quahogians discover that Brian is dead by the car get destroyed, leaving them stranded outside a town called Springfield. As Peter tries to find the police station, they stop at the Kwik-E-Mart for food where Homer Simpson introduces himself and offers to buy the Griffins donuts. At the police station, Peter and Homer try to report the theft, but are turned away since they don't contribute to the policeman's ball. After going to the police station, the Simpsons put up the Griffins in their home until things improve. (As well as they find their car.) Bart Simpson shows Stewie and Brian his weapons closet (consisting of only his slingshot) and his type of mischief. Meanwhile, Lisa Simpson shows Meg her room. Peter enlists Homer for them to find his car together. Chris and Brian take the Simpsons' dog, Santa's Little Helper, for a walk, and Brian tries to teach him independence, but Santa's Little Helper runs off when freed, leading Brian and Chris on a chase through town until he gets lost in a pack of dogs intended for the menu at Krusty Burger. Bart teaches Stewie how to skateboard, until he is interrupted by being bullied by Nelson Muntz, who has bullied him for "about 24 years." Stewie plots revenge. Later, as Homer and Peter try to figure out to find the car, their stunts keep backfiring. Lisa tries to find something Meg is good at. But when Lisa explains using her saxophone to support her feelings, she allows Meg to try it and she is a success right off the bat, although Lisa down plays her talent out of jealousy. Nelson awakes to find he has been kidnapped by Stewie who tortures him by making him literally eat his shorts. Meanwhile, Marge Simpson and Lois come back from a movie, but Lois is less then pleased with the trip. Marge notices Santa's Little Helper missing and Chris and Brian tries to fake his presence. The guys take a break but when made to go back to work on finding the car, Hans Moleman runs Peter over, having accidentally taken the wrong car. The guys celebrate by going to Moe's where Peter tries to introduce Homer to Pawtucket Patriot and they find a label stuck over Duff beer as legal action is threatened. Meanwhile In court, Peter is forced to defend the brewery to save Quahog. The actions cause animosity between the towns, running into the similarities across the board. With Fred Flintstone as judge, he finds for Duff. The family prepares to leave for Quahog where Peter faces the prospect of finding a new job. Brian nearly reveals he lost Santa's Little Helper until he arrives on his own. Meg shares that she cut Lisa's name into her arm so that she'll always remember her. Lisa decides to give Meg her sax, which Peter throws away since they don't have room for any more luggage. Bart and Stewie do their goodbyes, where Stewie shows Bart that he has kidnapped all of Bart's enemies. He also kidnapped Apu, who isn't Bart's enemy, but Stewie wanted to say he took 'a poo'. Bart is creeped out by Stewie and says goodbye. Homer looks sadly on the Griffins leaving and looks at the headline of the court decision, he tries to explain his actions. Peter reacts angrily and they start to fight, which causes the usual chicken-fight mayhem all through Springfield, until they crash into the nuclear power plant. As Homer fights with the Emmy Awards he won, they wreck the plant and they both fall into the reactor, giving them super powers to continue their fight. Crashing into Kodos and Kang's spaceship, they wreck it. As it crashes back to earth, they lose their powers. Landing in Springfield Gorge, their final blows nearly finish each other off until the spaceship crushes Homer, at least temporarily. Dragging himself up, he finds Peter who found out that Homer is parked behind him at his place. Peter apologizes and the two admit that they respect and admire each other. Homer and Peter then agree to keep their shows a half-hour apart, with a pile of garbage between them. Upon returning home, they find the heat from Peter's comic has died down and Pawtucket Patriot Ale is safe since the Simpsons won't come to Quahog to close it down. Stewie tries to pretend he is over Bart, but does the chalkboard gag promising not to think of Bart anymore while crying. Category:Non-canon episodes Category:Homer episodes Category:Crossover Category:Family Guy Category:American Dad Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Firsts Category:Parodies Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossovers with Family Guy Category:Crossovers with American Dad Category:Specials Category:Special episodes Category:Episodes with prank phone calls Category:Bart Episodes Category:Lisa episodes Category:Santa's Little Helper episodes Category:Episodes named after a film or Tv Show Category:Marge episodes Category:Maggie episodes